No Regrets
by Sally B. Mcgill
Summary: Watched Starcrushed and I kept wondering about what happened after the big confession and the abrupt leaving. Here was the result. Spoilers of Face the Music and Starcrushed, as well as many previous episodes.
1. No Regrets

**A/N: Hello readers, followers and others (not sure if it's right to say favoriters or favoritees, I mean no offense by just saying "others".) So, I have like a few days break from school and managed to catch the episodes and I was literally swimming in drama and suspense. Also, Star's song rocked! So here's a little something I made. Will hopefully update my other stories later. Also, I'm working on a multi-chapter Fairy Tail story, so be on the lookout. Enjoy ?!**

...

Was it cowardly?

Yes.

Was it unfair?

Totally.

Was it even, say, downright cruel in a variety of ways?

Absolutely.

Would she do anything different despite all the negative feedback she was giving the situation she put her best friend and herself in?

No. In fact, she would have done everything all over again.

The minute she had discovered her mom in the room, she'd known it was for a friendly visit or good news. She'd try to deny, tried to assert herself, determined to stay where she felt she truly belonged. But their was no stopping what had been building up since Ludo stole her book, and Glossaryck with it. Honestly she'd had a bad feeling since the whole Song Day, when she revealed the truth to everyone of the evil happenings. Well, that and another personal reason.

She laid on her bed, staring up at the covering of her four poster bed as she thought of Marco. Honestly, for the past three days, she's been thinking of nothing but Marco. When she had learned that Toffee was back, she knew it was no longer safe for both herself or her friends if she stayed on Earth, but now all she could think of was that final moment. The look on his face when she confessed, the way she'd left him with more questions than ever. She didn't even give him a proper goodbye. She just turned and left unable to look at him or any of her other friends, the pain of rejection, coupled with the severe agony from leaving, just too much.

She rolled over till she was facing a window, staring out at the beautiful picture that was Mewni. Her home, the place she grew up in, where she'd always known she'd come back some day. After she had left Earth taking any remnant of her presence with her, she'd chosen to say in her room and think about things. She remembered the sadness she'd felt when she left, had been devastated but determined to make the best of her situation. Maybe Earth wouldn't seem so bad.

And it wasn't. If anything, Earth was nothing but perfect. She'd experienced things she'd never thought she would. Regularly fighting monsters, learning new spells, mewberty, goblindogs. The ability to make her own choices. Laser puppies, Love Sentence, school. Starfan13, Oskar, Janna, Brittany Wong, Jackie Lynn Thomas, the Diazs. Marco Diaz. And now her hometown seemed like a foreign country and she felt as if she was ripped away from her true home. One she'll probably never see again.

She pulled her hand over her eyes and groaned softly to herself. That was so not how she wanted to leave things with her best friend. And yet, it was exactly what she wanted to tell him. She wasn't sure why. Her head was so full of worries for the future and thoughts on her last day on Earth to really divulge into that complicated reasoning.

She remembered the first time they met, when he'd been set on keeping away from her. She'd scared him off with her displays of magic and mayhem and he had wanted her gone. It seemed as though they were too different, Marco too cautious and normal, her too excited and destructive. Hard to believe with all the adventures they had and the moments they'd shared, it end the same way it started. With them on different sides of a wide river, with no hope of ever reaching the other side.

And she couldn't stop thinking of all the adventures they've had and the things they've been through. The Booty-Trapped football game, Ferguson's wedding, the Blood Moon Ball. Meeting Father Time, rescuing Pony Head, learnt to Dip Down. All just memories now, doomed to be forgotten as time passed on Mewni

She wondered if he was thinking of her, if he was beating himself up for not recognizing her feelings. Knowing Marco and his little irrational insecurities, probably, yes. But she hoped with all her heart that wasn't true. Despite her somewhat cruel and short farewell, she hadn't been trying to hurt him or anyone else.

She supposed... she supposed she was tired of lying to everyone. Yeah, it was with good intentions, the lie, but it was hurting more than helping really. It was affecting her magic, corrupting it into the highest form of darkness. And maybe, just in the tiniest recess in her mind, she'd wanted him to feel what she was feeling. Confused, hurt, even somewhat... lost. She'd bottled up the emotions, trying to keep them inside to keep them from tainting anyone else, but in the end she couldn't do it. It was too much for one person to take.

And she didn't even want to think about how Jackie much be feeling. Maybe she wasn't close enough with her to recognize her thoughts right now, but she'd seen a dozen movies and shows with this exact scenario. The poor girl was probably wondering whether something had been there between Marco and her. Most likely feeling a little scared of what it would mean for her and Marco's relationship, if there was a relationship after that whole fiasco of a goodbye, and perhaps a hint of anger and/or resentment towards your truly for the almost certain-to-be tense atmosphere between the couple.

Part of the reason she kept her feelings a secret was out of consideration for Jacki's feelings. She could see how she looked at Marco, and she honestly didn't want to get in the way of that. Like she'd told Marco, she'd tried to pretend the feelings weren't there because she'd known- she knew- he didn't feel the same way. Jackie had been collateral damage, for lack of a better word.

Song Day had really ruin things for her. The awkwardness, the literal strain in their friendship. She couldn't take that, couldn't let a stupid song about her crush on him cause unnecessary conflict. But it had be the catalyst, the beginning of the end. And now she'd probably never see Marco again, never eat any of his delicious foods, never enjoy a Love Sentence concert, never go to school, never find out exactly what "summer" was... It was over, her life on Earth done for good.

Perhaps they'd defeat Toffee and maybe she'll have a chance to go back to Earth but it would never be the same. She'd reached the point of no return concerning their friendship. He didn't like her the way she liked him, and there was nothing that could be done with that. All she could focus on now was her problems here and who knows what the future would bring. Maybe... things would turn out okay.

For now, she could honestly say that the horrible feeling of pent-up sadness and irrational anger was gone. Maybe she'd starred this one up and it would never be the same, but she could honestly say she had no regrets.

...

 **Soooo... what did you think? Please review, I'd really like your opinion since it's my first Star vs. the Forces of Evil fanfic, did you think I describe the main three right? And I mean Jackie, Star and Marco. Can't wait till season 3! If enough people ask, I'll do a second chapter for Marco's thoughts.**


	2. The Truth Hurts

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Here I am with a second chapter with Marco's thoughts. Hope you like and don't worry, that Fairy Tail fanfiction will hopefully be posted at least this month. ?!**

The Truth Hurts

Marco reclined on his couch in the living room, giving an extreme air of not caring about much with half his body practically falling off the couch in favor of being closer to the floor, which didn't look comfortable in the slightest.

But Marco Diaz honestly didn't care. He'd been too focused on the matter at had to spare any brainwaves on something as minuscule as comfort. For the past few days, he'd just been sitting on the couch, just staring into space and thinking. He had originally organized himself in Star's (even now he flinched as he thought of her name) former room, but the return of the normal, boring looking room just made it difficult to focus.

The room was smaller now that Star was gone, both figuratively and literally. He didn't understand how she could just leave. In the midst of her last talk with him, she never gave a reason or even a promise to return. She'd simply left, and took every evidence of her stay here with her. And that wasn't even the biggest issue, although it was a close second.

Star Butterfly of Mewni had a CRUSH on him! To say he was shocked stupid was the greatest understatement in the universe. In fact, if he was reading himself right, he was also feeling sadness, guilt and just a hint of... anger.

The sadness and guilt were understandable. He's been unknowingly causing her pain every instance he'd went after Jackie and with every moment they'd been together, kissing and other couply things. He himself could imagine all the emotions she must be feeling, the sadness of seeing him with no hope of being with him, the longing for something more, her duty as a best friend to let him make his choice, and her content to let him be happy.

The Love Sentence if nothing else proved that. He'd been so caught up with Jackie, he'd just forget about everything, including Star. And she had left them together, to be together because they were best friends and she wanted him to be happy with the love of his life.

But she hadn't just let him be happy! And here, the anger flared up with a vengeance. I mean, she confessed to liking him as more than a friend and then just left! Did she know how confused he was, how he wanted answers to things never explain? But rather than properly talking to him, she just said her piece and left, leaving a strain in his relationship.

He heard the dull sound of his phone vibrating as he got another message. He took a quick glance at his phone. A message from Jackie. The night Star left, she'd been very quiet, skateboarding away with just a quiet later. This was the first time she was initiating contact in any form in the past three days. He sighed as he turned back to the ceiling. He would talking to her later, still hung up on his infuriated thoughts.

I mean, did she even think about how Jackie would feel when she confessed? He saw the shock on her face after he came back after chasing after Star. Star just confessed in front of everyone of liking him, despite knowing he had a girlfriend, despite knowing he had everything he worked to since kindergarten! What exactly did she expect him to feel? Did she want to leave him a baffled, conflicted shell of a person?

Typical Star, causing a disaster than going before she could fix it. Maybe that's why she left, to get away from the mess she'd made. Just like always.

Then, Marco felt hot shame coursing throughout his body. How could he... how could he thinks such things about his best friend? Yes, she'd left him confused and sad, but he knew Star. She would never hurt him like that on purpose. Every situation she or even he had caused, she always fixed it. She'd sacrificed her wand for him, for Goodness sake! He had no right to make such accusations and judgement calls against her.

He just... he couldn't understand how this happened? Did she always have a crush on him and just keep it bottled up? No, that couldn't be. When the mewberty incident was commencing, she'd showed no real interest in him, determined to snag Oskar. It was only when he'd greatly interfered that she reacted to him.

So, if not from the beginning... then when? And how had he not seen it? That song on Song Day had proclaimed she loved him, but she had refuted it, after days of awkwardness between them. She'd assured him she didn't feel that way for him... then he felt stupid for entertaining that thought. Oh course she'd tell him what he wanted him to hear. And she said she wanted things to go back to the way it was, showing she was more than happy with his friendship.

So... so what changed? Why confess? Now that he thought about, Star probably notified people of their conversation for her sake more than his. She was trying not to chicken out and he could respect that somewhat. And, even with the truth coming out, she had pointed out that she "pretended the feelings weren't there" because she "knew he didn't feel the same way." And that's when the guilt came gushing back.

She'd been more than willing to keep her feelings a secret, to the point of pretending they were there because she'd seen how even the possibility of her crushing on him had left such visible strains in their relationship. She really had no other option but to lie. He really left her no option. Dealing with unrequited love in silence while watching your object of affection be with someone else. How much pain was she in this whole time? The sacrifice she'd made for his happiness was astonishing and overwhelming.

And wasn't that fact evident with most of there adventures? Star would do anything to help her friends, to be there for the people she cared for the most. It was just who she was, and he liked that about her.

So the fact that she had revealed herself the way she did... showed she was in grave danger. She claimed she had to leave earth and they'd probably never see each other again, so something must be up with Mewni. And she was forcing him back to keep him away. She probably hoped by telling him how she really felt, he'd move on, content at the knowledge they would not have to go through another awkward friendship.

But she should know him better than that! No matter what happened or what was going on with them, he'd always be there for her, always have her back. And he'd prove that now!

He didn't know how he really felt about her confession, whether it was everything he hoped for or something he wished he never heard, but for now he'd focus on helping save his best friend.

Because no matter what, Star would always be his best friend, always be the one he'd travel to dimensions for, dress up like a girl for, ride an invisible goat for, willing to interrupt his own dates for.

He loved Star Butterfly and he'd always be there for her. Whether she wanted him involved or not

...

 **So, how was Marco's thinking? I hope no one is put off by his negative thinking. No to brag or anything, but I'v been in a similar situation where my best friend revealed their feelings for me while I was going out with someone I liked, and I tried to cover all aspects of his possible reactions. The confusion, possible resentment, wondering on how you should feel. Hope you like!**

 **Also, when I said he loved Star, I hope it's understood that he means in a best friend way. May do Jackie's point of view about how she feels and whether she suspects there's more to their relationship than everyone thought. Let me know if anyone wants to read that.**


	3. Going with the Flow

**A/N: Man, writing this version was harder than I thought, because Jackie is mostly calm and collected and only really panicked in a few situations. Hopefully I nailed her and made this next chapter worth your wait. Hope you like and check out my other fanfictions when you get the chance. I'm working on a Generator Rex one next.**

...

Going with the Flow

Jackie knew how she'd normally categorize herself. She was ice, cool and collected no matter what happens. In the face of fun times, she's happy but not exuberant. In the face of dangers, she's scared but not borderline panicking. All she needed was her skateboard along with her attitude, and she could get through anything.

Or at least that would be what she said before the confession.

It was midnight and she was currently skateboarding through town, seeing as that always made her feel better. Watching the way the moon shone over the town, enjoying the night air as she breezed past the closed shops and restaurants. It doesn't get better than that.

Although nowadays, nothing could get her out of her funk. Even this session of skateboarding through the perfect night wasn't helping. Now, she just felt really confused.

When she'd first met Star Butterfly and realized how cool she was, she'd turned their teacher into a troll and practically rid the school of her. Despite the fact she came back, she still managed to pull it off for a little while. That was also when she first pushed Marco in her direction.

Now that she thought about it, ever since Star had shown up, Marco had been somewhat braver towards her, taking small steps to making them a reality, until they were finally dating. And even then, Star had always been supportive, letting what happens between them happen. So the fact that she'd confessed to her boyfriend seconds before leaving forever, kinda threw Jackie through a loop.

The whole thing confused her to no end and made her question a lot of things she wouldn't have before. Did Star secretly resent her for dating Marco? She thought of the concert, where the other-dimension girl had went out of her way to invite her and include her in everything that happened. She had even left early once she had become the third wheel. Did that make her a horrible person for being oblivious to other people's pain? How much of her feelings had a Star sacrificed to ensure Marco and her blissful relationship?

And Marco... she honestly wasn't sure how this confession would change things between them. I mean, he interrupted their first date because he somehow knew that Star was in danger and need him. Anyone could see the special bond they had, the way they always put each other first before their own problems. How could she, Jackie Lynn Thomas, ever hope to measure up to that?

She had thought she had nothing to worry about, concerning that potential issue, but now it seems as though things between them were coming to a means of an end.

She gave a smile sigh as she used her skateboard to jump over a park bench. Things used to be so simple back then, was skateboarding was the main thing in her life.

Well, whatever damage this confession would do to their relationship, Jackie could only hope they'd be able to work through it. If not... welł, she'll finally she if there's some merit to the saying "if you love something, you'll set it free."

...

Well, I have no other ideas for this fanfic, but if season 3 is any good, I'll add on to this with about how Star feels about being in Mewni. Or, if you have a specific request I may have overlooked, write a comment. See you after season 3!


End file.
